I Love You Too
by Thanksitry
Summary: Arizona has a dream about Callie. My version of how they make up (:


**Author's Note: My first fanfic, I hope you like it! Please review! (:**

**Summary: Arizona has a dream about Callie. It's my version of how they make up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy! (Unfortunately) **

I Love You Too

"Okay then, I'm off to Mark's. Sofia is in bed."

Silence.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in the morning."

Silence again.

"Good night Arizona, I love you."

She was silent once again. As Callie turned to leave, Arizona had the urge to run to her and beg her for forgiveness; tell her how much she truly loved her. She wanted Callie to realize how amazing she was. She didn't want her to leave. But, instead, she remained silent on the couch, until she heard the soft click of the door closing and Callie's footsteps slowly walking down the hallway.

Arizona was exhausted. She didn't want to think about Callie, about how much she missed her; she just wanted to sleep. She grabbed her crutches and stumbled towards the bed, trying to ignore the gaping hole in her heart where Callie usually was. But, then, she looked down at where her leg used to be, and remembered the pain that Callie was putting her through; what she had taken away. So she laid down, pushed her feelings of loneliness aside, and closed her eyes, desperately trying to fall asleep. It was a lot harder without Callie's strong, loving, warm arms around her. But then she thought of Callie, the day she promised to save her leg. And then she thought of waking up, feeling something missing; along with a slight pain in her leg. Except, she couldn't feel her leg; it was gone. With that memory in mind, Arizona quietly cried herself to sleep, as she tended to do lately.

_She heard screaming; a loud, piercing scream. It cut through the air, along with her ear drums. She wanted this person to stop, it was giving her a headache. She opened her mouth to tell them to shut up, when she realized it was already open. She was already screaming. It was her scream._

_She slowly stopped, and opened her eyes. All she saw was white. She was standing up, and she looked down to reveal that her leg had returned. But, instead of her toned, smooth leg, it was dark, bloody, and covered in dirt. It didn't match her clean, naked body. She could vaguely hear birds chirping, but she didn't understand where it could be coming from, since all that was around her was white. She looked to see what she was standing on, when she began to fall. Fast. She tried to scream, but the air was being sucked out of her lungs._

_Suddenly, she jerked to a stop. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl she had ever known, Callie._

"_Okay then, I'm off the Mark's. Sofia is in bed."_

_Arizona watcher lips move, barely registering what she was saying._

"_Okay, well, I'll see you in the morning."_

_Arizona couldn't help but just watch her, memorized by her beauty._

"_Good night Arizona, I love you."_

_Arizona watched as she turned away, walking into the nothing surrounding them._

"_Wait! No! Callie!" she yelled after her wife._

_Callie turned around, glanced at Arizona, and then kept walking_

"_No! Callie! Wait! Callie!"_

_Callie didn't acknowledge the blonde's persistent pleading, and just kept walking._

"_Callie! I love you! Wait, I'm sorry! Callie!" Arizona kept yelling at the Latina, willing her to turn around and come back._

_She took a step, trying to follow Callie, but her bloody leg wouldn't move._

"_Callie! Callie! I can't walk! Callie! Callie! CALLIEEEE!"_

_She screamed and screamed, tears running down her face, until she couldn't scream anymore. She fell to the ground, crying as she saw Callie disappear into nowhere._

_She was sobbing, her chest violently rising and falling suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her._

"_Arizona! Arizona, I'm here!"_

_She kept crying, unable to speak._

"Arizona! It's me! It's Callie! Wake up! Arizona!"

Arizona woke up, and she felt the tears running down her face she looked at Callie's worried, sad, and beautiful face. She started crying harder, unable to contain herself.

"Arizona, what happened, babe? I'm right here."

Arizona looked into her beautiful brown eyes and kissed her.

"Callie. You're back."

"I never left."

"I love you too."

**A/N: I was thinking of maybe doing something like this from Callie's perspective? Let me know what you think (:**


End file.
